My Cowboy Jasper
by Wolf's Daughter27
Summary: Edward stole Alice from Jasper, and he stayed with the family anyway. But what happens when they move to Forks and meet Bella?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is my first Twilight fanfic, so plz be nice to me if it sucks X[! The first few chapter r in Jaspers p.o.v. cause I don't feel like repeating info from Twilight =P... I'm a lazy person! lol anyway... enjoy it and stuff! =D_

_

* * *

_

Prologue

_The whole family had gone hunt this-mourning except for Edward who had talked about writing a new song, and Alice who'd been shopping for more cloths online. I had headed straight home after our hunting trip. The vibes of lust and need coming of Rose and Emmett were enough to brake through my usual control, and it had been a while since I'd slept with Alice._

_I walked up the stairs, confused by the series of grunts and groans coming from Edward's room. I suppose it should have dawned on me, that maybe I really didn't want to know what was happening in that room. But I'd never expected Alice to be unfaithful. I was confused about the vibes coming from Edward's room. There was lust, and love, and… guilt?_

_"Edward!" I heard her moan, and I stopped in front of the door._

_"I love you, Alice," I heard Edward gasp, before Alice screamed._

_Instinctively I threw open the door, planning to protect my mate, but sometimes I wish I hadn't opened that door. Alice was sprawled out on the couch, with Edward's face between her naked legs. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy, and it was only then that they seemed to realize I was there._

_Edward's head shot up, looking at me where I stood in the doorway. Alice was slowly coming down from her high, as I crushed the doorknob in my hand. How could she do this to me? How could _he_ do this to me? I'd trusted them._

_"Jasper, just listen for a second ok?" Edward said, standing from where he'd been kneeling on the floor._

_Alice's head snapped up, and her golden eyes met mine. "How could you?" I questioned, as she sat up quickly, clamping her legs shut. We all stood there for an immeasurable moment, no one moving or speaking, before I turned and walked out. _

_"Jasper wait!" Alice shouted, pulling on cloths, and rushing after me. I could hear them both calling after me, as I bolted from the house, and out into the forest. I could hear them chasing after me, but they weren't going to catch me, not now. _

_For a moment I realized, I, Jasper Whitlock Hale, who'd fought in newborn wars for decades, was running away, but I didn't really care. My mate had cheated on me with my brother. I loved them both to much to destroy them like I wanted to, and I didn't know any other way to handle this at the moment. So I ran, until I could only feel my own emotions, of betrayal, loss, and anger._

_Nothing would ever be the same again. _

Ten Years Later

Chapter 1

The cafeteria was a flurry of emotions, smells and noises, as it always was. It was sometimes a little overwhelming, but I was used to it by now. I bought the horrible smelling human food, and sat at my usual table, waiting for the rest of my family to join me.

I had stayed with the family despite the pain it had caused me, to silently watch as Alice and Edwards love blossomed… well I was as silent as I could be. Edward was a mind reader after all, and I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself _all_ of the time. I leaned back in my chair, a human gesture, and crossed my legs under the table. I began counting the dots on the ceiling, just for something to do, as Rosalie, then Emmett, came and sat down on my right. Alice came in next, sitting across from me, as Edward sat beside her.

We sat there for a long time, letting our minds wander, before Alice got up. She dumped her tray, and left, going off to do who knows what… not that I cared. After a moment, Edward reached down, picking at his food, saying, "Jessica's filling the new girl, Bella, in on our history."

I could care less what the human's gossiped about. I still couldn't help but see them as food, though now they were more of the forbidden fruit; something I refused to indulge in. Still, they caught my attention when they spoke my name.

"- Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The one that just left was Alice Hale," Jessica whispered, before glancing over at us. "They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"They're all very… nice-looking," Bella replied, and Emmett snickered at the understatement.

"Yeah," Jessica said, dreamily. "They're all _together_ though. Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Alice. Jasper doesn't seem to have a girl, but I wouldn't mess with him… he's kind of creepy," She whispered. I smiled for a second. I should be a little more than creepy to that stupid human. I quickly let my smile fade.

I ignored them as they continued to gossip about us. After a while I stood, dumping my tray and leaving the cafeteria. I was comforted by the absence of emotion, as I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head, enjoying the fresh air. I headed towards my next class at an unreasonable slow pace, but wasn't quite ready for my next class. It was the only one I had with Alice… and of course, she sat right beside me. Not that that was a bad thing really, it's just… I didn't like the way she was constantly looking over at me, as though I'd suddenly jump up and start biting humans all over the place.

I was at the door by the time the bell rang. The door swung open seconds later, and kids streamed out of the room, excitement poring off them. I let myself soak some of it up, just to get through the next class.

When they'd all left, I walked into the room, sitting down in my seat. Alice was the second person through the door, as she glided in, taking her seat beside me. Kids filed through the door, till every seat was full, and the bell rang annoyingly loud. The teacher, Mr. Martin, walked to the front, taking attendance.

I didn't pay much attention. I suddenly snapped up in my chair from my slouched position. I could feel an intense bloodlust from someone in the family, more intense than anything I'd ever felt before, it was making _my_ mouth water. Alice looked over at me, her eyes glazing over in a vision, but she came out of it a second later. She probably thought it was me she needed to worry about.

"What's the matter Jasper?" She asked, to quiet for humans to hear.

"Edward," I whispered, finding which class it was coming from.

Her eyes glazed over in another vision, and she gasped, before snapping back out of it. "He's gonna bite Bella!" She hissed, her face contorting.

"Mr. Martin?" I called, interrupting his teaching.

He turned on me, slightly surprised and angry. "Can it wait till after I'm finished speaking, Jasper?" He growled.

"No. I have to go to the bathroom," I lied.

He glared. "You should have gone before class," He said turning back around. Jackass.

"I didn't have to go before class," I continued. Why couldn't he just let me go, damn it! I sent a wave of calm and submissive emotion, and he waved his hand, saying I could go.

I practically jumped out of my seat, leaving the room. I ran at human speed down the halls, till I reached the Biology class. The bloodlust was almost overwhelming, and it was hard to block out. I knocked once, before opening the door. Mr. Banner turned to me, and I noticed how stiff Edward looked from were he sat in his seat, with Bella sitting clueless beside him. "Mr. Martin need's to see Edward for a minuet," I lied, sending a submissive wave towards him, as Edward shot from his seat towards the door.

"That's fine," Mr. Banner said, before turning back to the board.

As I shut the door, I glared over at Bella. She looked up at me, with confusion, hurt, and anger poring out of her. Stupid girl.

Edward was already halfway down the hall when I shut the door, and I ran to catch up with him, sending him calming waves. They didn't do much to help though, and as we walked out into the parking lot, he took large gulps of air. His black eyes were wild, as he leaned on his Volvo.

I carefully grabbed his shoulder, sending stronger waves his way. "You ok?" I questioned.

He laughed once. "Not really," He panted. He paused for a long moment, before saying, "Thanks for saving me back there."

I smirked. Never once in my eternal life did I think _I_ would be the one saving _Edward_ from his bloodlust. It felt good. Edward laughed, "Neither did I."

We were silent for a minuet, before I said, "I'd better head back to class." Edward nodded, letting his head hang for a moment. He was feeling guilt and weakness. I patted him on the back once, before turning. "If it had been anyone but you, she would be dead right now," I told him before heading back to class.

* * *

_So what do you think? Does it suck? Plzzz send reviews, they would make me so happy ^-^! Thanx!_

_~Soren~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so the first thing I want to do is say thanx to all the ppl that reveiwed my story so far! I'd also like to thank all the ppl who put me on story alert, but not as much, cause u didn't review. Cheeky bastards ^-^! It's ok I still love u! Also one of my reviewers brought a point out into the open and that is, why does Jasper still help Edward after all the shit he did to him. I was like "OMG! They cant read your mind, Soren, u dumb shit!" lol! So hopefully after u read this chapter u'll understand. =D_

_Also I realized last chapter I didn't put up a disclaimer. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot Stephanie, plz forgive me, I didn't mean to claim ur story. Of course everyone should no by now that I obviously don't own any of these delisious vampires, or Bella. Still, forgive me, I'm so forgetful when it comes to these things! *sobs* Ok I think that's it. U can read now_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, cause if I did I would be rich..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 2

Jasper's P.O.V.

Edward left that day, leaving Alice behind. It broke my heart to see her in pain, after he left. Even though they both had done me wrong, by betraying my trust all those years ago, I still loved them to much not to wish they were happy. They'd both supported me through those tough years after I left Maria, and even if it killed me, I wanted them to be happy. So it was hard to watch Alice cry tearlessly, for a whole week, as she talked to Edward, begging him to come back soon… or at least let her go stay with him.

I sighed quietly, trying to block out her sadness. All this over one little human… it was ridiculous. If I didn't know it would upset Carlisle, I would run to her house now, and snap her neck. I could make it look like she fell down or something.

Alice was suddenly in front of me, glaring down at me. "Don't you even think about touching her!" She hissed. I raised a brow at her, as she backed away. She had that far away look in her eyes suddenly, as a vision came to her. "Me and Bella are going to be great friends one day." She said, before walking away, and continuing her conversation with Edward.

Uninformative much? Of course with Edward gone, it would give me some quality time with Alice… Bad Jasper! I couldn't do that to them, even if they did do it to me first.

"Why don't you go for a drive Jasper," Alice suggested suddenly, then muttered something into the phone to Edward. Whatever his response was, it made her giggle.

After a moment, I stood up from the couch, heading outside. The rain seemed to fall down in waves, but I hardly ever noticed it anymore. I walked over to Edward's Volvo that he'd left behind, and climbed into the front seat. Maybe a drive would calm my over active mind. I turned the key that was still in the ignition, and headed down the drive. I wasn't sure were I was heading, but it gave me something else to think about, other than this temporary family separation.

It was somewhere down the main road that I saw a large red truck pulled over to the side of the road. A small human girl had the hood pulled up, staring down at the engine, probably trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Frustration was poring off her, as she slammed the hood down, and walked back to the driver side door angrily.

I thought for a moment, wondering if I should stop and help her, I couldn't hear any cars nearby. I hadn't fed that long ago, and I was more than sure I could control my blood lust. I pulled up in front of her, as she was opening the driver side door. As she looked toward me, I realized it was Bella Swan.

I growled, suddenly frustrated, and considered just driving off. I watched as she smiled nervously, and gave me a small wave, before half shutting her door. I waved back, though it was half-hearted. I decided not to be angry with her… she hadn't caused any intentional harm my family. I took a deep breath, before getting out of the car, as she moved towards me.

"Havin' car trouble?" I asked politely, giving her a fake smile.

"A little," She said, blushing, as her slight embarrassment washed over me. "I think the battery died. The stupid thing is as old as us," She tried to joke.

I seriously doubt that, cars weren't even invented when I was born. I gave her a smile anyway, and moved past her, trying not to breathe too much around her. I was thankful for the rain; it was helping to wash her sent away. I pulled my jacket hood up so she wouldn't get suspicious, as I moved toward the old hunk of metal she called a truck.

"Got a jumper cable?" I asked, pulling up the hood again.

"No do you?" She asked, coming up behind me.

"Maybe," I muttered, turning, and walking past her again. I popped the trunk of the Volvo, and pulled out the cable a second later. Bella mostly stood out of the way as I hooked it up, only moving too start her truck when it was needed. Almost five minuets later, the truck roared loudly, finally starting. Bella gave a small sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the help," She said, as I started collecting the cables.

"No problem," I replied, smiling at her.

As I threw the cords into the back of the Volvo she spoke. "I've noticed your… brother hasn't been in school for a while," She said.

"What about him?" I asked, slightly frustrated.

"Well, I was just wondering if he was ok," She said, biting her lip, becoming nervous and embarrassed. "He um… didn't look so good the other day."

I frowned, wondering why she even cared, but answered anyway. "He's ok, just a bad cold," I said slowly.

Her face seemed to brighten, and a wave of her relief washed over me. "Oh well I hope he gets better," She said sincerely, before turning, and walking back to her truck. "Thanks again for the help!" She called, before climbing into the driver's seat.

I waved once, before turning my back on her, and climbing back into the Volvo.

~~*~~

I stood in front of an innocent looking Alice as she braided Rosalie's hair. I was about to ask her about the drive she sent me on, when she looked up at me, her eyes shining. "Guess what?" She squealed.

I raised a brow, before asking, "What?"

"Edwards coming back!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down on the couch. Her happiness was poring off her in waves, and I smiled unintentionally.

"That's great," I told her, and she beamed at me.

"So, how was your drive?" Rosalie asked, as she flipped a page in whatever magazine she was reading.

"Eventful," I said, sitting on the floor beside them. They both looked at me, Rose was mildly curious, and Alice was just excited. "I ran into Bella. The battery in her truck died."

Rosalie hissed before going back to her magazine. "You should have left her there," She said.

"I thought about it," I said, watching as Emmett frantically pressed buttons on the X-box controller.

Alice slapped my shoulder frowning, and a wave of her disapproval hit me. "Jasper Hale!" She growled at me. "Don't even consider being so disrespectful to her!"

Both Rose and I gave her a look of disbelief, before Emmett suddenly jumped up yelling, "I win!"

"You've already won that game seven times Em," Rose said, giving Alice a confused frown before turn to Emmett.

"So?" He asked. "I beat my high score this time." He winked at her, and Rose sighed before going back to her magazine.

Bella's P.O.V.

As I headed back home, I felt a slight weight lift off my chest. I had been worried that Edward's disappearance had something to do with me, since he seemed to have taken such a huge disliking to me. Especially after over hearing him trying to switch out of Biology class. I was thankful that it was just a bad cold.

I had really been surprised to see Jasper though. I was glad that he'd helped me, if he hadn't been there, I'd have to walk home in the rain. I had thought maybe he hated me too, since I clearly remember him glaring at me, when he'd come to get Edward. He'd been perfectly nice to me today though.

When I'd got home, the rain had mostly subsided. I jumped out of my truck, almost slipping on the wet ground, and hurried into the house. Charlie wasn't home from work yet, but he would be soon, so I started making dinner. I made Lasagna, simple but good enough. Ten minuets before it was done Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey Bell's," He said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, how was work?" I asked, though I wasn't really interested.

"Good, nothing big happened," He answered, opening the fridge to grab a beer. "How was your day?"

"Not to bad, the truck's battery died on my way home from the store. A boy from school helped me get it started again," I answered, while pulling plates from the cabinets.

"What boy?" He asked. He sounded unconcerned, but I knew he was more interested than he let on.

"Uh, Jasper Hale," I answered, setting the plates on the table.

"Hale? One of Dr. Cullen's kids?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"Yeah, I guess so," I answered, pulling the Lasagna out of the oven and setting it on the table.

"Mm, that kid's a little odd," He said, though it sounded like he was talking to himself. I wondered why everyone kept saying that. Jasper had seemed perfectly normal when he helped me with my car today. He acted like he didn't really want anything to do with me, but it was nothing compared to how Edward had treated me.

After dinner, I went to my room, to finish my homework, and sent Renee an E-mail telling her I was doing fine in Fork, like always. As I showered and crawled into bed, I wondered if what Jasper had said about Edward having a cold was true. Was there something I'd done maybe to offend them? As hard as I tried to find something I'd done, nothing came to mind. I sighed, and closed my eyes, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Ok so what did ya think? Plz b nice, this is my first Twilight fanfic, XD! I loves u all thanz!___

~Soren~


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so this chapter is really short, I know, and I'm so sorry for the wait, but I kinda have this evil virus called Writers Block. So if this chapter sucks forgive me, its just to fill in some holes mostly, not much really happens, but guess what! The wreck scene comes up next! How will I twist that around... hmm =). Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

It was snowing when I woke up on Monday mourning. I groaned, waiting as long as I possibly could before getting out from under the warmth of the covers. Charlie was already gone, I noticed, as I moved about the house, getting ready for school. Throughout the day, people where throwing snowballs back and forth, much to my displeasure, but by some miracle I was able to avoid them.

Nothing really seemed different that day, until I walked into the lunch room, and took the usual glance at the Cullen's table. There were five beautiful figures sitting there today instead of four. I froze in mid-step, and after a moment, Jessica pulled on my arm.

"What's up?" She asked, a slight frown on her face.

"Uh, nothing, I'm gonna go sit down. I'm not too hungry today," I said moving away. I felt a blush rise to my face, even as I reminded myself that I hadn't done anything wrong… at least not intentionally.

She gave me a worried look, but didn't ask as I moved to wait for them at the table. I wondered if I should skip Biology, but that seemed like a cowardly thing to do. I decided that I would look over there once, and if anyone was glaring, I'd skip Biology. I glanced at them through my curtain of hair. None of them were looking over at me, just laughing amongst each other, as the biggest one- Emmett shook the snow from his hair. They looked like actors in a movie. I watched them for a long moment, trying figure out if I wanted to skip or not.

I hadn't realized I was staring until Jessica interrupted my thinking. "What are you looking at Bella?" She asked, her eyes following my stare. Edward looked up, as her eyes fell on the Cullen's table, looking from her to me. I dropped my head quickly, letting my hair conceal my face, but in the short moments our eyes had met his hadn't seemed hostile. He had looked curious, but not angry, like before.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled.

"Does he look angry?" I couldn't help but ask.

Jessica frowned, looking at me for a moment, before looking back at the Cullen's table. "No, should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. My words felt like a major understatement.

"The Cullen's don't like anyone… it's like they're in their own little bubble. But he's still staring," She said. It was that moment that Mike chose to interrupt, asking us if we wanted to join him for the snow battle he had planned in the parking lot later. Jessica eagerly agreed, but I had a feeling it was only because Mike was asking. I didn't reply, deciding to hide out in the gym till the parking lot cleared of all possible snowball throwers.

All during lunch, I did my best to keep my eyes on my own table. I only looked up once. Edward was no longer looking in my direction, but was instead picking at his food, and talking to his siblings. Alice leaned on his shoulder, as Jasper looked up, meeting my gaze. His golden eyes bore into mine, and I shivered before turning away, blushing as usual. I couldn't understand why it felt like butterflies were fluttering around in my chest… like my heart had turned into a tiny bird caught in my rib cage.

After that, I was very careful to keep my eyes off their table. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of lunch, I felt suddenly fearful again. I waited for a moment, watching as the Cullen's got up, seeming to dance out of the lunch room, and disappear through the door. I sighed, standing and following Jessica out of the lunch room.

When I reached the class room Edward wasn't there yet, though he did appear after I'd sat down. I bit my lip and hoped for the best.

Jaspers P.O.V.

I sat down beside Alice, as Edward's bloodlust hit me like a giant wave. My mouth dripped with venom, and I swallowed hard as Alice looked at me worriedly. I looked back at her, probably with a similar expression, as I mindlessly sorted out my things. Sixteen minuets into class and Edward still hadn't given the sign to get him out of class.

If the bloodlust became too much, he'd cough three times to alert Rose, who'd leave class and pull the fire alarm. At the moment, he was only making small talk with the human, feeling slightly frustrated; most likely because he couldn't read her mind.

Class went by agonizingly slow, and when the bell finally ran, both Alice and I let out a relieved sigh as Edward bolted out of Biology class. I felt emotionally stressed and very thirsty after absorbing his emotions. I couldn't even begin to imagine how he was feeling. I stood from my chair, leaving Alice behind as I headed for the parking lot.

Edward was in his Volvo, back tense against the seat, and hands clutching the steering wheel. I knocked on the passenger side window, before climbing in, and slowly feeding him calming emotions. His shoulders relaxed, but not by much.

Neither of us said anything for a long time, until Edward finally spoke up, "That Bella girl… she's very interesting."

I looked over at him questioningly. "Oh really?" I asked, slightly curious. He nodded slowly, not speaking again for a long time.

"I've never met a human quite like her," He continued, and I nodded absentmindedly. We didn't speak anymore than that, until the end of school bell rang, and kids started walking out of the building.

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were one of the first ones out, climbing into the back of the car. "Good work Edward you didn't eat anyone today," Emmett joked, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward growled, glaring at him in the mirror, as Rosalie shut the door.

I looked over as we were pulling out of the school parking lot, and my eyes meet Bella's. Her face looked confused yet relieved, before she turned, opening the door to her truck and climbing in. Stupid foolish human.

* * *

_So plz tell me what you think!! Send reviews! Tell me if u have any ideas for my story!!! Help me conquer the evil Writers Block!! And yet again, sorry for the shortness... and the long wait XD._

_~Soren~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: All characters and whatnot belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just like to twist their lives into something different, cause I'm a bitch like that =).

_Plz enjoy the chapter ^-^_

* * *

Chapter 4

Jasper's P.O.V.

That morning the ground was slick with ice from last night's rain, and Edward had to drive a little slower than we were used to. The car was quiet, and the air full of Alice's agitation. The previous night she'd gotten extremely mad at Edward, for throwing out an old pair of her shoes or something, and he was still in the process of groveling for forgiveness.

"_Ha ha, idiot_," I taunted in my mind.

"Shut up, Jasper," He snarled, and I smiled.

When we got to the school, Alice took off towards the building without looking back, and Edward chased after her. Rose and Emmett laughed about something she'd whispered in his ear, as they followed me out of the car. I turned to lock the Volvo, as Emmett threw his arm around Rose's shoulder, and headed towards the door.

It was then that I saw it. Bella Swan standing across the parking lot, by her truck. I watched as Tyler Crowley's car hit the parking lot ice wrong, and it screeched as it hurtled towards Bella. My mind automatically started working in overdrive, as it always had when I had fought with Maria all those years ago.

As I watched the car move towards the human in slow motion, I knew what would happen. It would crush her, and send her blood everywhere, and I wasn't sure I could refrain from drinking it then. Not only that, but what would happen when Edward got a whiff of it? I wouldn't be the only one licking it off the ground.

I ran towards Bella, the car only having moved a few feet as my thoughts raced through my mind. I crashed into her when the car was only feet from her, curling her against my chest, and twisting to keep from hurting her when we hit the ground. She landed half on top of me, so I took most of the fall, and watched as the van curled around the end of the truck.

"Dam it," I growled. I twisted so Bella was pressed against the side of her truck, and slightly under it, as the van slammed into my back. Glass popped loudly, and shards rained down on me like water. Bella flinched, trying to bring her arms up to guard her face, but they were caught between us.

It was only then that I realized how close I was to her. Her face was tucked in the space between my shoulder and my chin, fitting like we were two halves of a whole. The smell of her blood was strong in my nose, wafting up from her throat, and the last time I'd been this close to a human… well it hadn't ended well for them.

Yet the smell of her blood wasn't a temptation for me. The burn that was ever present in the back of my throat seemed to ease, just a little, and it felt good. I moved closer to her, pressing my cheek against the top of her head.

"Jasper?" She whispered, the sound of her voice making my body thrum, like the plucked strings of an ancient instrument. She shifted enough to see over my shoulder, at the van, and the dent my back had permanently made in its side. She gasped, as people started screaming around us. "What-" Bella whispered, about to ask something when one of the teachers ran forward, finding us buried under the two cars.

He said something though I didn't really catch it, not that I would care if I had. I slowly uncurled, letting Bella move away from me a little ways, though she couldn't move far. She looked up at me, her eyes holding shock, but not much else.

"Jasper?" Her voice was a little higher in questioning, and I smiled at her. "How'd you get over here?" She asked, her brows pulling together.

My smile faded. "What are you mean Bella?" I asked, as a shock of fear went through me.

"You," She paused for a moment. "You were by your brother's car. I saw you."

"No I wasn't," I denied, though I knew she didn't believe me.

"Yes you were," She persisted, glaring at me.

"Bella," I pleaded, begging her with my face to let it go. I could hear the sirens going off somewhere in the distance, speeding towards the school, and people continued to scream. Bella looked at me, as though she were trying to understand what I was saying.

"Why won't you tell me?" She asked.

"Later… not here," I whispered. She shivered, partly from the cold of the ground seeping into her skin, before she nodded slowly.

"I do expect an answer," She said. I didn't reply.

Once the humans had pried the car off me and Bella we'd been rushed to the hospital. Carlisle checked me up, just to throw the humans off, then moved on to Bella. I waited till Carlisle's shift was over, and had him drive me home.

I knew Carlisle was disappointed in me, and even a little pissed. So during the long drive home, I only sat there absorbing his emotions, as his mind flicked from one thing to another.

When we reached the house, the whole family sat around the kitchen table, waiting for us. Nearly everyone at the table looked mad at me, except for Alice and Esme. There was a long silence where everyone was quiet.

I laced my fingers together and set my hands on the table. "So um… how was everyone's day?" I asked jokingly.

"Nothing's funny about what you did Jasper. You nearly revealed us to the whole school," Rosalie hissed from across the table.

"Well what do you think would have happened if Edward smelled Bella's blood all over the asphalt?" I said, a little irritated.

There was a long pause from everyone in the room, as they realized I was right.

"We're still going to have to kill Bella anyway though, since she knows too much," Edward said, frowning.

I turned to him, angry. He wasn't touching my human, no one would, I'd tear them apart piece by piece. "Shut up Edward!" I snapped, turning on him. "None of you are touching a hair on her head," I growled. Everyone in the room looked stunned by my outburst but Alice; she was smiling. Her smile spread from ear to ear, like she was planning something that no one else knew about.

"Well we can't exactly let her go," Emmett said, looking from me to everyone else at the table.

"Sure we can!" Alice shouted, throwing her hands into the air, like a little kid.

Everyone turned to look at her, and she looked like she was about to explode with happiness.

"Why what do you see?" Edward asked, frowning at her. She wasn't letting him see?

"If you knew it might change," Alice said, "and I _like_ this future." Everyone looked at her puzzled. "Me and Bella are going to be great friends later," She said, smiling and putting her hands together.

I was still just as confused at before, yet I couldn't be happier that Alice seemed to like my Bella. Wait… my Bella?

* * *

_So how was it? Good, bad? Was it... something in between?? Let me no, thanx so much for reading! =D_

_~Soren~_


	5. Authors Note

Hello Readers. I'm sorry to say, that I'll be temporarily putting this story on hold. For right now I'm not really in the right mood to write a chapter for this story, and I refuse to update half-assed chapters. Also I have a lot of other things going on right now, because I'm about to move, I'm going into collage soon, and I'm trying to get one of my other books published. So I've been pretty busy and haven't really had time to write. Anyway, I figured I should probably let you know.

Thanks to marie I remembered I have reviewers and stuff, and I shouldn't leave you hanging. Thanks to you miss marie, even though when I first read your review it pissed me off, hahaha jk... or am I??

Anyway!! I will try to write a chapter for you all as soon as possible, so sorry for the long wait, only to be disappointed with an authors note. I promise you all a chapter as soon as I can get around too it, but right now I have a lot of other important things going on. I hope you don't all kill me because of this...

~Soren~


End file.
